vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yagyu
Summary Yagyū is a playable character from the Senran Kagura video game series. She makes her debut in Burst. Although a freshman, Yagyū has considerable talent for her age and school year. She exhibits a stoic, quiet demeanor, on top of her no-nonsense personality. Despite that, she is always looking out for Hibari. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C, higher '''with Frantic Mode '''Name: Yagyu Origin: Senran Kagura Gender: Female Age: 15-16 Classification: Shinobi Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Ninjutsu Practitioner, Umbrella Mastery, Aura, Memory Manipulation (Devil's Eye turns her memories into raw power), Ice Manipulation, Homing Attack, Extrasensory Perception, Transformation, Air Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon squids), Statistics Amplification (Frantic Mode boosts attack speed and power even further but reduces defense), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Can create Shinobi Barriers, pocket realms that hide shinobi from regular civilians and minimize collateral damage) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Should be comparable to Asuka and Katsuragi, fought with Mirai and Homura), higher with Frantic Mode Speed: Supersonic (Can keep up with her allies and other shinobi in battle who can dodge Ryobi's gunfire) Lifting Strength: Class K (Should be comparable to Naraku) Striking Strength: Large Building Class Durability: Large Building level (Traded blows with Mirai in battle, should be comparable to Asuka), lower with Frantic Mode Stamina: Above average (Mostly due to her training as a shinobi) Range: Melee range with her umbrella strikes and several meters with her strongest Ninja Arts and umbrella shots. Standard Equipment: Bladed Oilpaper Umbrella, her squid summon Intelligence: Easily one of the more skilled Hanzo students next to Ikaruga. Has been able to keep her cool in every situation, unless Hibari or her relationship with Hibari is threatened. Weaknesses: Aloof, can sometimes be overprotective of Hibari. Also highly vulnerable when her clothes are completely ripped in battle. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Sweeping Legs: Yagyū holds her bladed umbrella up into the air, then proceeds to spin around. Her guardian, the squid forms from atop the umbrella as she starts to rapidly pick up speed. This causes the squid to smack nearby enemies with its tentacles. * Ice Feet: Yagyū leaps into the air and summons a squid, after making several hand signs. As she descends, the squid sends chunks of ice plummeting down on the enemies in front and below her. * Tentacle Downpour: While in midair, Yagyū floats about with her bladed umbrella before making a gesture with her hand and generates several knives made of ice. She then swings her bladed umbrella down and causes the knives to rain down on her enemies. * Demon Slice: Yagyū takes hold of her eye-patch before she removes it, revealing her concealed eye. This eye allows a red, demon-like squid to prod its tentacles through and as they begin to viciously smack her enemies repeatedly. * Devil's Eye: '''It's a type of Mystic Eye that allows the user to place all their wishes into a special eyepatch which they use to seal the power contained within the eye. In Yagyū's case, her eyepatch is made of normal material and her deceased sister's ribbon. Within time her eye behind the eyepatch began to turn her memories of her sister into raw power. * '''Shinobi Transformation: A physical technique that uses the Attribute of Yang, in where the fundamental essence of the shinobi is used as a battle tool by releasing the body's internal spiritual energy in all six chakras simultaneously. * Frantic Mode: A technique that uses the Attribute of Yin, performed by stripping off one's clothing, resulting in a considerable enhancement in speed and attack power by absorbing blood spilled within the shinobi barrier. However, it is a double-edged sword, as it also incurs a significant penalty to defense. Others Notable Victories: Neo Politan (RWBY) Neo's Profile (High 8-C versions were used with speed equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Senran Kagura Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Summoners Category:Forcefield Users Category:Ice Users Category:Ninjas Category:Aura Users Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Anime Characters Category:Schoolgirls Category:Parasol Users Category:Memory Users Category:Tier 8